Wheel suspension bearings of the kind mentioned at the outset are known. The known wheel suspension bearings are usually fixed in place in retainers, retaining flanges or the like on a member of the motor vehicle. Providing such retaining structures takes up installation space, and additionally requires the use of more material for molding the flange, retainers or the like. DE 696 24 802 T2 discloses a suspension for heavy dump trucks, in which the rear wheel suspension exhibits swivel bearings secured to cross members of a frame.